


The Naughty List

by chilly83



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly83/pseuds/chilly83
Summary: This fic was originally posted on tumblr as part of @upsteadofficial 12 Days of Upstead celebration.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 29





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Well, looks like someone just made the naughty list.

“No.” Hailey whispered as she stood in the doorway, scanning the damage. “What did you do?” She whispered to herself as she heard Jay make his way to the door.

Before Jay could reach the entrance, Hailey quickly pulled the door shut behind her.

“Hailey?” Jay asked, surprised at her sudden movement.

“OK.” Hailey said as she ran a hand through her hair. She glanced at Jay then quickly looked away, trying to process what she just saw.

“Hailey.” Jay said as he set his bag down, freeing his hands to brace Hailey’s shoulders. “What's wrong?” He asked, panic creeping into his voice.

Hailey once again met his gaze and took a deep breath.

“Please don’t be mad.” She responded with a sheepishly smile.

Jay looked at her with confusion as he suddenly heard a scratching sound at the door. He quirked his eyebrows and looked away from Hailey when he heard the unmistakable sound of a dog whining.

Hailey closed her eyes and turned the handle to the door. She quickly stepped aside as a large mass of fur darted past her.

“Surprise.” She said with feigned emotion.

_Hailey and Jay had been talking about getting a dog ever since they moved in together. Jay loved dogs and although Hailey had never owned one, she always enjoyed playing with them when she could. When Jay announced a quick trip to Wisconsin with Will to visit relatives, Hailey thought it was the perfect opportunity to head to a shelter to fill out paperwork and learn more about the adoption process._

_As Hailey drove to the shelter, doubts began to cloud her mind. What if he wasn’t ready to get a dog? Yes, they had spent many weeks discussing dogs and she knew Jay wanted one, but what if the timing wasn’t right? Deciding maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to begin the process without Jay’s input, she decided she would just get the information to bring home. Then, when Jay was ready, they could go back together._

_All those plans went out the window when she arrived at the shelter. Walking by the outdoor kennels, Hailey spotted a beautiful brown dog running along the fence. Hailey walked toward the fence and looked into the dog’s bright hazel eyes. The dog sat down, looking at Hailey through the chain link fence, head tilting to the side as it smiled. Hailey felt her heartbeat quicken as she smiled back to the dog._

“ _You’re beautiful.” Hailey whispered to the dog._

_Before she knew it, Hailey was in love and had officially adopted a rescue named Moose. She was beyond thrilled to find that the shelter had their own in house pet store where she would be able to purchase all the necessities for Moose. Once home, she busied herself reading through the information the shelter had given her. Hailey knew Jay would teach her everything she needed to know, but she still found herself searching the internet for more information about caring for a dog._

_Hailey and Moose went for a few walks around the neighborhood, which was surprisingly easy considering his 80 pound build, and only seemed to encounter problems when trying to keep him off the couch. After the 5th time of telling him to get off the couch, only for him to immediately jump back on, Hailey resigned herself to sitting on the floor with Moose, allowing him to lay his head on her lap._

_Once the evening rolled around, Hailey found herself giddy with excitement over picking up Jay. She took out a platter and laid out an assortment of cookies from Jay’s favorite bakery to surprise him with. Hailey threw her coat on and began pulling on her boots when she heard a whimper come from Moose. She looked over to find him laying beside the couch, ears down and puppy eyes on._

_“It’s ok, boy.” Hailey said as she walked over and scratched behind Moose’s ears. “I’ll be back in an hour with Dad.”_

Jay looked up at her in shock as he knelt in front of him to the dog at his feet. The dog’s tail went into overdrive as Jay began to scratch behind it’s ears. It strained it’s neck, tongue flailing in the air, as it tried to get close enough to lick Jay’s face. A quick look confirmed to Jay that the dog was male.

“Hey buddy. Who are you?” Jay said as he tried to still the dog to look at the tag on his collar. “Moose? Are you Moose?” He asked, causing the dog to excitedly bark and jump up at him.

“OK down boy.” Jay said with a chuckle. When the dog continued to jump, Jay stood up straight and in a firm tone repeated himself. “Moose. Down.”

At the commanding tone, Moose instantly stopped jumping and stood next to Jay, his whole body wagging in rhythm with his tail. “Sit.”

Hailey watched in shock as Moose sat down and looked up to Jay.

“How did you do that?” Hailey asked in amazement. Jay responded with a cocky smirk that made Hailey roll her eyes.

“Why would I be upset about a dog?” Jay asked, remembering Hailey’s concern when they had first arrived home.

“Well,” Hailey said as she opened the door. Jay walked into the home with a gasp. Hailey took a sharp breath in as she held the door open for Moose to follow. The silence upon entering the home instantly made Moose tuck his tail between his legs.

Jay made his way through the living room of the house and surveyed the damage. Pillows were pulled from the couch and shredded to pieces around the floor. A couple of plants had been knocked over in the hallway which Jay assumed explained the dirty paw prints that littered the carpet. Continuing into the kitchen, Jay found crumbs all over the floor and the plate that used to hold Christmas cookies shattered by the counter.

“Well.” Jay said with a sigh as he looked down to Moose. “Someone just made the naughty list.” Moose whimpered as if he understood what was said.

Hailey knelt down to the floor and scratched behind the dogs ears in an effort to comfort him. When she looked back up to Jay she was surprised to see a smile on his face.

“I’m so sorry, Jay.” Hailey said. “I should've waited for you.”

Jay laughed as she knelt down to rub Moose’s head. As he stood, he pulled Hailey to her feet and wrapped her in a hug.

“It’s fine.” Jay said as he kissed the top of Hailey’s head. “I’m not mad at all. Big dogs like this have a lot of energy. We just gotta work him out before we leave him home alone. Help him get rid of all the energy.” He said as he reached down to pat Moose’s head.

“I was going to wait for you. But I saw him at the shelter and I fell in love.” Hailey’s explanation was cut off when Jay pressed his lips to hers.

“He’s perfect Hailey.”

@Chilly7188

*This fic was inspired by Cojo the Dog and the #halsteadwithapup tag!


End file.
